


Gentle Currents

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Series: Gentle Waters [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Chapter 700 Rewrite, Children, F/M, Married Couple, fem!naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto comes home from the Kage conference to the love of her new family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Currents

Naruto stood outside the door to her small house. It was still hard to believe, after all these years, that there was light peeking out from under the door. There were people waiting for her inside. People who loved her, wanted her,  _needed her_. 

Like she did each night, she got giddy inside. She grasped the handle and opened the door.

* * *

Sakura had hated her and turned away from her once she actually managed to bring Sasuke home. 

"I promised I'd do it, didn't I, Sakura?"

The pinkette, however, was too busy throwing herself at Sasuke to listen to Naruto. Whatever. She had expected this.

Kakashi, however, spoke up in Sakura's place. "Thank you, Naruto. I promised Itachi when he was in ANBU with me that I would watch out for his little brother. One less regret."

Naruto hugged him fiercely. "No need to thank me, Kakashi. I'd do it for any one of you. You included, sensei."

Kakashi chuckled weakly at her, kissing her hair. "Love you too, Naruto."

* * *

A week later, Naruto came home to find Sasuke camped outside her door. She knelt in front of him. 

"Hey. What's up?"

Sasuke opened his eyes, the Rinnegan blazing out at her, but the Sharingan dormant. "I was hoping I could stay here tonight."

Naruto sighed heavily. "Sakura again?"

Sasuke looked away. "She just can't take a hint."

"Hmm. Okay. I've only got my bed, though."

"What happened to your living room furniture?"

"After the Pain Attack, I never had the money to get more than a bed and a dresser."

"Do you ever have money?"

"Since Danzo died, it seemed I got tons of the stuff. I'm just so used to saving every penny that I can't break the habit. Besides, it's not like I ever have anybody over. Aside from you, Shikamaru and Sai, anyway."

"You have Shikamaru and Sai over here?"

She gave him a look. "Shikamaru is my oldest friend and Sai . . . Sai's special. He comes to me to understand his emotions, when he can't sleep or when he's got nightmares again."

Sasuke nodded and she let them in. The whole place was small and dark, but there was more to the place than she had let on. The kitchen was full furnished and her living room has three comfortable-looking chairs with a small coffee table. Her bedroom had upgraded since her Genin days and now had a double bed over a single with a modest, but hardy dresser. She had a high-end weapons rack loaded with her kunai and shuriken. There was even a katana there, polished to a shine. Her cleaning tools were messily shoved in the small drawer underneath the stand and her sharpening and honing materials sat on top of the little drawer. She had a bedside table with a small, elegant lamp and alarm clock. Her bedlinens were a gaudy orange, but he expected that. Her bathroom was small, but not crowded.

"Yamato built this apartment complex after the Pain attack. The landlord was more than willing to allow me to live here after saving the village."

"Oh."

"Hmm. C'mon. You wanna shower? Hungry?"

"I showered back home and I already ate. Do you have a bedroll I can borrow?"

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously? Just pile your stuff up by the closet and get into bed already. It's late, my bed is large enough for two people and I don't feel like putting up with your shit right now."

"I'm just trying to be modest."

She snorted. "Yeah. Okay. Well, I'm not."

She moved to the dresser and dropped her jacket and pants. She pulled her tee over her head and let it fall. She took off her mesh armour and pulled on an old and overlarge t-shirt. 

She looked back at him. "Yeah, yeah. Kakashi gave me this shirt. Don't get your panties in a bunch. I've got ones in here from Genma, Asuma, Shikamaru (though he bought them overlarge for me, as a gift) and Yamato."

Sasuke just pulled off his clothes and climbed into the far side. Naruto rolled her eyes and climbed in after him. 

* * *

Sasuke woke up the next morning drearily. Sakura normally crawled into his bed in the wee hours of the morning and cuddled up to him. However, this time, he found himself wrapped around an unmoving figure uninvited. 

Naruto was on her side, the same position she'd fallen asleep in, with Sasuke wrapped around her. 

Shit.

* * *

"Hey Sakura! How've you been?" Naruto chirped. She was met with a stinging slap. 

"How could you?!"

Naruto grabbed the side of her face. "What the hell?!"

"How could you do this to me?! You, of everyone, know how much I love Sasuke! Why would you do that to me?!"

"Sakura, for fuck's sake! What did I even do?!"

"You slept with Sasuke!"

"Yeah! In my bed. He needed a place to crash and he came to me. We changed into our nightclothes, got under the covers and fell asleep. What the hell did you think I was doing with him?"

Sakura stared at her. "Liar. You fucked him. I know you did."

Naruto pushed her bangs to the side, pulling her ponytail tighter. "Why would I fuck Sasuke?"

"Because you know I love him."

"Stop fabricating shit." She snapped. "I'm not a lovesick puppy over Sasuke like you are. We're friends and  _friends_ do that kind of thing. Do you think, too, because I sleep in one of Kakashi's old shirts that I slept with him too?"

"You have one of Kakashi's old shirts?"

"My apartment flooded one time and he gave it to me to sleep in. It was early in our Genin days. Shikamaru wasn't home."

"Is that why you fought so hard to get them back? Kakashi from Hiruko and Sasuke from himself? You love them?"

"Kakashi is a really good mentor and Sasuke is a friend. Of course I love them."

Sasuke intercepted another heavy slap. "Why are you beating Naruto?"

"She's stolen you from me, hasn't she? She slept with you and she stole you!"

Sasuke scowled. "You're making a scene."

"Good! She's a whore!"

Sasuke snarled, slapping Sakura's face hard enough to turn it red. "Watch your mouth, you skank. At least she doesn't break into houses to cuddle with people who aren't interested."

"But . . . You kept leaving your window open."

"My house is stifling. I don't have air conditioning yet. Of course the windows are open." Sasuke snapped back. "Leave Naruto alone."

Sakura turned and fled, tears streaming down her face. 

* * *

"Why did you defend me? You never defended me when we were Genin and she did the same thing."

"She never called you a whore or a skank."

Naruto frowned. "So, she has to call me filthy names before you can bring yourself to step in?" She huffed. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Naru-"

"Don't bother!" She turned away from him, storming off. "I haven't needed you to take care of me ever, and I certainly don't need your pity now!"

"That's not what I-" She flipped him off and rounded a corner. "-meant." He sighed.

* * *

Naruto opened her door and scowled.

"Can I talk to you?"

"We're talking now."

"In private."

"No one's out here."

"Let me in, dammit!"

"Goodnight, Sasuke."

"No, wait!" He jammed his body between the door and the frame. "Just hear me out before you banish me forever, okay? Sakura's done worse things to you."

"I can forgive pain. I refuse pity. Goodnight."

He pushed himself against it again, heaving enough to squeeze himself into the house. Before she could do anything, he pinned her against the door, slamming it closed. He grabbed her biceps and kissed her, hard and passionate. When they broke apart, he leant his forehead against hers. 

"I don't give pity."

* * *

"Mumma!"

Naruto dropped down into her knees, grabbing the little angel that came around the corner at her. "Odayakana! Hey, baby! How was your day?"

"Really good." The small, straight-haired raven girl said, her bright blue eyes darkened with maturity into deep, wise sapphire. Her bangs framed her youthful face gently, the rest of her long hair pulled back into a low ponytail by a small red tie. Lines were starting to form along the underside of her eyes. Naruto felt it deep in her gut that they would become tear trough lines. She smiled behind the huge neckline of her shirt. "I got accepted into the Academy today."

"Really?" She didn't recall it coming across her desk. Shikamaru would have made sure she seen it, wouldn't he? "When did you find this out?"

"Just a couple of hours ago."

Odayakana turned her haunting eyes back to her father, who was leaning against the entrance to the living room. He wasn't wearing his dramatic black cloak, rather, a simple white shirt with navy pants. His black hair had petered itself out over the years and eventually fallen under its own weight. It hung down now, a portion of it covering the ever-present Rinnegan. 

"That so?"

"Yeah. You probably won't see the paper until tomorrow now."

"Can I show you something, Mum?" Odayakana said softly, tugging on her sleeve. 

"Sure. What is it?"

"Dad taught it to me earlier today. C'mon."

* * *

Standing at a small dock, recently repaired by her husband for this very purpose, Naruto watched Odayakana hold a massive fireball over the still lake surface. Once she ran out of air, she turned back to them, bright two-tomoe Sharingan bringing haunting resemblance into her face. It faded quickly, bringing back soulful blue. 

"Dad taught it to you just today?"

"Yeah."

"You're a fast learner. Good thing you take after your dad." Naruto picked her daughter up, settling her on her hip. Despite her age, she was a small girl. That was okay, though. Naruto herself wasn't anything extraordinary, height-wise, and she seemed to take most after her uncle, who wasn't surprisingly tall either. 

"What do you think of ramen for dinner?"

"Sure!"

Her husband groaned. "Of all things to inherit from you . . . "

"Ichiraku's makes a great tomato soup now, you know."

Despite his best efforts to hide it, he perked up. She laughed, swatting an ass cheek before walking off. "Ramen, ramen~"

"Ramen~ Ramen~ Sweet, sweet ramen~" Odayakana cooed, laughing  lightly at her father's groan of protest. 

* * *

"She looks just like him."

He pulled her close, resting his head on her shoulder. "She does. It frightens me a little bit."

"Why?"

"What if she really is like him? Once she gets older?"

"She's like him now. She just doesn't have a little sister to care for and neglectful parents."

"Maybe we should work on giving her a sibling. Just to complete  the circle."

"What, so we can have a miniature you roaming the place? Nuh-uh. You didn't live with yourself as a child. You were a complete ass."

"But what if they turn out like Minato or Kushina? What then?"

She elbowed him playfully. "Or they could be the wildest combination or your sass and my attitude."

He paled. "I didn't think about that."

"Yeah." She let her head fall back and rest against his chest. "I love you, you know. I'm so grateful to have you here."

"i should be thanking you." He murmured against her neck, placing gentle kisses. "You brought me home, gave me home. You gave me a  _family_ again. Somehow, you even managed to give me  _Itachi_ back. I'll never give you the same amount you gave me. I'll never be able to repay you."

"You don't have to." She smiled and nuzzled into him. "All I need is you and Odayakana. That's all."

He picked her up, carrying her to their bedroom. He set her down carefully, despite her completely lack of fragility. He loved touching her like she was made of glass, each touch gentle and reverent. She had come to crave the caresses and long for them when he was away on long missions. 

He laid himself down next to her, pulling her close under the covers and kissing her. "I love you, Naruto."

She beamed back at him, the warm and affectionate expression something he found lighting up his daughter's face. He wished he could have seen the same smile on Itachi too. 

"Love you more, Sasuke."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Odayakana" means "Serene" in Japanese.


End file.
